1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for creating and maintaining biometric secure containers such as safe deposit boxes by requiring a person seeking access to the secure container or facility to have a biometric match with biometric data previously provided by that person stored in a database, before the person can be permitted access to the secure container or facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safe deposit boxes and teller lock boxes have been used in banks and other financial institutions for many years. The typical safe deposit box requires two mechanical keys for the box to be opened. When a customer goes to the bank and seeks access to the customer's safe deposit box, the customer must sign a card indicating that the customer is requesting access to the safe deposit box and the customer must have the customer's key for that particular customer's safe deposit box. A bank employee then obtains the bank's key for the safe deposit box, whereupon the customer and the bank employee enter a secure area, typically within the bank vault, where the safe deposit boxes are located. The customer then inserts the customer's key into one of the lock portions of the safe deposit box and the bank employee inserts the bank's key into a second lock portion of the safe deposit box. When both keys are turned, the two lock portions move the lock to the open position, whereupon the safe deposit box can be removed and the customer may access the box to conduct the customer's business. When the customer is finished with his or her business, the customer must summon the bank employee with the bank's key whereupon the safe deposit box is inserted back into its slot in which the box resides, the door to the safe deposit box is closed, the customer inserts the customer's key into one of the lock portions of the safe deposit box door and the bank employee inserts the bank's key into the other lock portion of the safe deposit box door, the customer and the bank employee then turn their keys thereby locking the safe deposit box door against intrusion by unauthorized personnel.
Similarly to the operation of the traditional safe deposit box, nearly every bank teller has a teller drawer in which cash and perhaps checks, that are processed by that particular teller during the teller's shift of work, are kept. Typically such a teller drawer has a two lock part similarly to a safe deposit box. Currency is typically deposited into the teller's drawer through a slot that is much too small for a human hand to pass through. When it is desired to open the teller's drawer, the teller summons a colleague employed by the bank. The teller and the bank colleague each have a key, with the bank colleague having the bank's so-called master key. The teller and the bank employee insert the respective keys into two separate lock portions that maintain the teller drawer secure. The teller and the bank employee then duplicate the procedure followed by the bank employee and the bank customer as described above, opening the lock using the two keys thereby providing access to the teller drawer so that the currency may be removed, other valuables may be stored in the teller drawer, etc.
These procedures are cumbersome, time-consuming and require a bank employee to participate in each operation.